


The most common story

by Astreya



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreya/pseuds/Astreya
Summary: Thanks for the inspiration blue_butterfly. I fell in love with her George.https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/pseuds/blue_butterfly/works?fandom_id=4531634





	1. Chapter 1

He did not grieve. He was angry. At the late mother of George. And my brother. Here you have found the time! How did he cursed both in the cemetery. The church watchman had opened his mouth. As well as the priest. Well, to hell with them!  
Carey had no idea what to do with the seven-year-old boy.  
The money of the late Nicholas only partially solved this problem. And they imposed certain obligations on him. And if it was not about his family, about the common blood, then he, Cary Warleggan, easily would have spat on them.  
There was a thought of handing over my nephew for the education of Lashbrooks. George's mother had enough relatives. He was stopped by money and a promise to his late brother. He was of little opinion about Mary's family and would not be upset if this kindred did not exist at all. Wishing to regret not the poor orphan will be a lot. Pity is the last thing his nephew needs. Very poor people Lashbrooks were not, but they were very much averse to running a hand into someone else's pocket. In a relative, so to speak. By the time George grew up, it turned out that he had nothing to inherit.  
\- He's a clever boy. Obedient. And it will not give you much trouble. You will not give it to people whom Master George does not even know?  
Let's see if the boy has any abilities at all. He approved of the friendship with Francis Poladdark. The fights with his cousin were also useful. George often returned from school in dust and blood. He did not see the trouble. Like the father of Ross Poldark ...

***  
Joshua Poldark, his uncle. And Cary Warleggan, George's uncle. Both were summoned to school. To the director.  
He was in difficulty. The usual practice here was not good. The culprit of disorder could not be appointed. It would seem much simpler if one of the fighters is an offspring of an ancient and noble family, and the grandfather of the other was a blacksmith? But Mr. Carey Warleggan was not one of those whom an intelligent man would make his enemy. He was very rich with an indecent speed for an honest man. And his reputation was terrible.  
It could be solved differently, when one boy was not rich, and the second came to school in his own carriage. But the trouble is, Mr. Joshua Poldark was also one of those who can not be quarreled with, a dangerous person, according to rumors, and knows with such people that they can do anything. And so it is not good, and it goes wrong. But the couple did not want to put up, she wanted to fight to the victorious. How can he be? To him the parents of other children complain ...  
But the elders, unlike his friends, understood each other with a half-word. Francis, I'm ashamed to say, was eavesdropping. And peeking. Can they even be killed by the eldest, until they mutilate each other?  
-What else has Ross done? Again your nephew broke it? Eka is not seen.  
-George, he also gloriously scored. Was it worth it to take me out of business for this ...  
\- Let the boys fight. At their age, the most correct thing.  
\- That's what I think. Do you want a bet, Mr. Poldark? What will my nephew beat your son?  
-And that's not gonna beat. Hell, I'm not with money today.  
-And if in debt?  
"Is that what you have, Warleggans?" I would rather take the devil.  
He did not insist. There was still no special money for this branch of the Poldark. And his time was expensive ...  
Francis looked at both with horror. It's good that the bet did not take place. And that his father was not here. He also loves the stakes. Ross is his cousin and friend, and George is his friend. Right at least break. They could have been friends with the three of us if George had not lifted that nose, and his cousin did not insult him all the time ...

***  
Strong stubborn hatred. Which he strongly encouraged. Let him compete with Ross Poldark. Which was stronger, stronger and more inventive (one toad in the pocket of the camisole of what it cost!) But will be beaten by his nephew if George is smart, persistent and stubborn. And not necessarily with his fists, time will show which of them will turn out better, who will do better. And in the affairs of the nephew, something can happen.  
He had no intention of interfering in the boys' war. Let the nephew fight in the face of Ross Poldark with all the local nobility. Which he despised in secret, as people worthless and impractical. Their time was passing away, and all these squires could not see this by their feeble mind. The era was approaching, such as Warleggans.  
All these people themselves are asking for ruin. This childhood friendship will still bring them profits. The shaft of Frances Poladd's father is not bad. And it competes with their mines ...

***  
His annoying hindrance grew and began to resemble his late brother. And to him, too. George inherited their abilities, and business with him at the head has acquired hitherto unprecedented scope. The nephew looked nothing like his father in anything, and fortunately, too, he was good in business.  
Another mine, another mansion sold under the hammer ... gentlemen were his favorite customers. He loved to lend them, and the more, the better. If, of course, they did not have the pledged property. And the nephew shared his feelings. He would have long ago thrown Poladdark from Trenvit, the estate could be rented. And George, instead of thinking about the matter, stuck out at this his Elizabeth, while having an extremely stupid look. Something nonsense, some ridiculous sentimentality. He dragged toys to his godson and flicked around an absolutely indifferent widow. For ten years, she could have once again lifted her skirts, the nephew spent more time and money on her than her own husband. He knew women who would be naked in bed at any convenient time for much less. And this pale little-malt girl so guarded her crevice, as if she had gold and diamonds there! ..  
Elizabeth Poldark was not enough for him in Cardew! With her mother, spoiled son, debts and too much influence on George. Why, she's almost thirty. Is he crazy?  
Carey would have arranged one of the girls Tig, anyway, this family has proved its health and fertility. Or Caroline Pivenen. Yes, anyone but her.  
Mary Worleggan nee Lashbrook also did not have strong health, but she brought them good money. My brother married wisely. But he did not consider the nephew a fool either.  
However, in some things, even despite all his upbringing, George was sensitive and sentimental to disgrace. Fortunately, such an impression on the generally sensible nephew produced not only every skirt, but only one single. And her name was Elizabeth Poldark.  
Let her finally get to her bedroom and calm down on it. Ten years to admire the attempts of his nephew to do it pretty tired. How many profitable parties George missed during this time! True, the parties were getting better and better every year. And so he, reluctantly, agreed to wait. George's ridiculous passion did not affect their affairs in any way.  
His deceased brother had at least enough mind to put an eye on a girl with a decent dowry. The richest in their village, in truth. The nephew was not interested in anything that could be easily obtained. He therefore hoped for the heiress of Pivenen. George could, for the sake of such a case, throw his detracting sentiments and marry with benefit and advantage. To wait for the heir and then to see around this Elizabeth as long as you like.  
The son of Nicholas with this widow changed both dignity and pride. He was sure that this lady used this his nephew. Many years. And it cost him more than any whore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Francis's hair curls, but I do not." And in the Dark Poldark - too. It's because they have noble ancestors, but I do not?  
Mary laughed. She saw Francis Poladdark, also a fair-haired, also a nice boy. Her pupil found a friend for himself.  
-This is just nature, not ancestors. And your older relatives achieved a lot.  
-But they never became gentlemen. If my hair curled, we would all be mistaken for brothers. I look like Francis more than his ugly cousin.  
-I can curl you if you want.  
-Want.  
-Do you hurt? Not hot?  
\- I like it, Mary. I look more like a gentleman.  
Blond hair soft and obedient fast and easy. A smile lit up the pleasure. Master George is very neat. And for a boy, it's so simple a miracle which is neat. And the fabrics are dear to him. What velvet that satin. A real little dandy.

***  
\- Do you even know how much this costs ?! More than your stinky Nampara!  
"What's more than your forge, George?"  
His first visit to Trenvit failed. So he was waiting. The whole night he rode in anticipation. Dressed specially and here ...  
After the fight, his silk blue camisole, with silver embroidery turned into something obscene. In a dirty rag, covered in blood and dust. So clearly not worth the visit.  
Francis said that you can go on like this. No, he's not going to get so torn. So he will not get any pleasure from the visit.  
The lace of the neck scarf tore. Brooch with diamonds, the clasp broke, when he tossed it into his face. And then I searched for a long time in the schoolyard.  
The enemy looked as if his cat had been torn. It's a pity, I did not get into the eye. Renovated Poldark nothing scary. Though the dust, even the blood, even holes ...  
He almost cried with the thought of returning home without a brooch. With diamonds. He and Frances were lying around the yard. On the knees. Found.  
"And why are you always fighting?"  
Francis tried to reconcile them, so that they shook hands with each other. Aha, now!  
-If Poladdark is chopped off, we will definitely make peace.  
-If Warleggana bathe in the swamp, then I'm ready to be friends with him.  
On the way out of the school, George sat cautiously, and he was afraid to move, he did not have enough dirt to stain the carriage.  
At home, Mary just clapped her hands at the sight of him.  
-You do not tell your uncle?  
-I will not say.  
From my uncle, I'm sure I'll get a torn lace. It was worth a lot. It's good that the maid managed to sew it up.  
Nothing, tomorrow he will dress in school easier. And lace and silk will take with them to Trenvit. He'll put it in the carriage. And change clothes when there is no Polandark nearby.  
Thinking carefully, he decided that if you wear rings, then you can strike well. And then knock out the tooth. George took a pair of rings easier from my mother's box. Just right fit. It's Poladdy who will be surprised at how he will rip his face tomorrow with one blow ...  
The idea with the ring was a success. He knocked out Poludark's tooth, it's a pity he was not in front, but the enemy left little of his jacket and vest. Nothing this time did not work. And sew, too.  
And my uncle was furious. As expected.  
-Nothing to spoil expensive things. On which you have not yet earned. And I will not give you the carriage.  
-How do I go to school then?  
Do you really have to walk on foot? He's dusty, like a vagabond. Nothing is better than Polandark.  
-You were taught to ride.  
On Worleggane today was a simple dark cloth. And he arrived today without his usual coach school. He sat on a small horse. No, it's not a horse, it's a pony. And sat did not say to deftly  
"Your family was ruined, George?"  
\- And you, Poldark, did not find a comb at all?  
-How did you get out without velvet and lace from your palace?  
-I did not know that you even know how to brush your hair.  
-So you look less like a girl.  
George did not have anything to think back. The lessons have just begun. But then he persuaded Poladdark to visit Francis. It was not that he wanted to go there without decent clothes, but he liked the expression of impotent rage on the face of the enemy. Even more than a broken tooth.  
He would like to see this expression now as often as possible ...  
***  
-Master George, why does your friend Frances no longer come to us?  
-We quarreled. He does not talk to me.  
\- Because of what did you quarrel?  
-In all, Ross is to blame. His mother died, and I said that he was lucky, I do not remember at all. We fought again. And Francis does not speak to me now.  
-How could you say that?  
What did I say? I really do not remember my mother.  
-They are cousins. Do not say anything bad about him about his cousin Ross. And you need to apologize.  
-So what? I also have cousins. They are not rich. Not noble. And from them no use.  
Mary shuddered. Good as a picture with its bright curls and big eyes. And in a silk jacket is like a little aristocrat. She was so attached to her pupil, so pretty and clever, there was no trouble with Master George, only joy. That did not see the cruelty in him. Up to this day.  
"Do you want to reconcile with Francis?"  
-Maybe. It's not his fault that he has such a terrible relationship. Sloppy and uncouth.  
\- Do not say then that let him rejoice that his father is alive.  
\- That's what I said.  
"But Ross Poldark is not at all to blame for the fact that your parents died so early." And you have an uncle who cares about you.  
\- He cares about the mines. And about making sure that our debts are paid on time. Tell me that my uncle loves me.  
Cary Worleggan and "love" she also did not lie beside her. And he understood care as a willingness to part with a certain amount of money. If it were not for the promise of the late brother and the reluctance to hear rumors about him that were harmful to the cause, well, she too, his nephew would wear it and work for his uncle for pennies. Master George has a good handwriting and a good memory. What's on the names, what's on the numbers.  
-He wants you to have all the best.  
\- Uncle would be happy if I died with my parents.  
Not childlike, serious eyes looked directly at her. Mary, I would like to say, very much wanted to say that Master George is mistaken, but he was not mistaken.  
-I think that when you grow up a little, you will get along better with your uncle.  
-We would soon grow up. I'll sort it out in all our affairs, I'll sort it out! And I'll buy an estate. Great, like that of Francis. And then I too will become a gentleman. As well as he.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
"Only one place, sir." Nurse, and then the maid. Mr. Cary Warleggan. I have served in this family for fifteen years.  
They have no conscience. Both of them. Both his uncle and his nephew.  
-Then your recommendations.  
-It's almost impossible for me, sir. Both ... Mr. Warleggan. And if they did, they would not be the ones with whom one can find work.  
Dishonest, ruthless dealers. The story was like the truth and with its opinion of Warleggans combined perfectly. And my wife agreed with him.  
-Give her an opportunity to try it.  
\- They are really unpleasant people - Francis regretted this woman. Since she had the misfortune to deal with Warleggans for so long.  
-My wife of mine soon marries. You are lucky.  
-Thank you sir.

***  
"Sir Francis is not at home, Mr. Warleggan." And my lady, too.  
He would be surprised if he was. For him, always Basset was not at home.  
-I need Miss Mary Worley, the maid.  
\- We do not have such a maid.  
-How how.  
The visitor's face was no different with a healthy blush, but then he completely turned white as lime. And for the gates of the gates grabbed. It was not ordered to let Warleggans into the estate.  
-But there is an older maid. Mary ... and then I forgot.  
Call her. I ask you to.  
-Now, sir.  
Did she owe money to Warleggan? Or something very valuable they had to grab? No, it does not.  
-Mary, there is a guest to you. Gentleman.  
-Who is it?  
-Mister Warleggan.  
My lady's maid also turned white. She shuddered.  
\- Mr. Warleggan? Which of them?  
-Young. Blonde hair.  
Her heart felt better. Cary Warleggan did not want to see her at all. Especially here. It's not that she missed Junior Warleggan, but it will be easier with him. It can be politely escorted. But his uncle, no. Remembered mean. After more than two years. Ugh. It would be better not to remember. And she would not remember.  
I did not slip on the stairs. A strange guest at the sight of Mary blushed and opened the door of the coach herself. Then she went out the gate and sat in the carriage. It's nothing like a coach. Good, no worse than that of Sir Francis.  
The conversation with Master George promised to be difficult. In his carriage. So that no one saw or heard what he was talking about with the maid. They really are better off without witnesses. He looked unhealthily pale and tired. She seemed older than her years. And expensive fashionable clothes only this emphasized.  
"We bought the estate, Mary." The largest in the county that was sold. It is five times larger than Trenvit. We can arrange balls and receptions there. And all those who looked down upon Warleggans will now reckon with us.  
Master George for almost three years did not change at all. She wanted to say goodbye and get out of the carriage, but then she felt sorry for him. Money and the estate did not add to him friends, since this man needs a former servant to have someone to brag about. And who would be happy to share with him.  
The joy of the fact that Warleggans bought a large estate she did not feel, but she was still anxious for Master George. The old habits left slowly, but as he himself told her that she was not his mother and did not interfere in his affairs ...  
\- You're probably happy now. And I'm getting married. My future husband also serves here.  
-Happy for you. But my uncle never married. Although he is not yet old. He so desires to marry me. But he does not hurry to set an example of a reasonable and profitable marriage. Do not you think this is strange, Mary?  
-Maybe he has not yet met a woman rich enough for him.  
-Maybe, when you return, will my uncle stop bothering me with his brilliant parties? I already know by heart all the richest brides of the district. Where to hurry?  
\- Who is it, Master George?  
"You do not know her." And she's ... already married. And I had no chance. Not one.  
It's silly to feel sorry for George Warleggan, but she still felt sorry for him. Hardly he would like it, he was hoping that she would admire his successes. But not to his uncle about the first love to tell? Unsuccessful, as it often happened. Cary Warleggan over all this except that laugh, and Master George is already sad.  
\- I ... do not have enough of you, Mary. And my uncle too. Uncle Cary is unbearable without you. Can you come back to us? I'll send the coach for you. "  
Again she looks into the past and sees instead of the arrogant and cruel rich man a charming lonely boy. Enchantment with George Worleggana has since fairly diminished, but loneliness has not gone away.  
-Your family already drove me away once. I need to think.  
-That was wrong. It was a mistake. My uncle and mine. No, only mine. I'm more guilty.  
He took it and took it by the hand. Apparently he could not stand the company of his uncle, and indeed it was unbearable, since he himself had come for her.  
"Do you promise to think, Mary?"  
-I promise.  
After that conversation, she did not find a place for herself. And a week later she wrote to Master George. That she agreed to quit and leave. He really sent his coach. Behind the maid. And even he arrived, as if afraid that she would change her mind.  
Whatever faults were not in her pupil, but he was smart and attentive. And he spoke so sincerely, it was so easy to believe him. They have not talked like that for a long time ...  
And in Cardew, indeed huge, astonishment on the predatory face Cary Warleggan looked so unusual that she almost laughed. And through her habitual cynicism she heard joy.  
"And Mary ... I see you've learned something from us." The nephew decided that he would be flattered to lure the maid from Basset. So he ran after you.  
-You surely would not come running. Not the maid. Master George promised me a place of housekeeper. And the salary is three times higher.  
\- And the chambers are next to mine.  
"Strange, sir, I thought you were getting married." Find yourself a thick money bag and get married.  
-Why do I need it? When do I have a young nephew? Which all these courtship and visits pretty amusing.  
-I have already understood that your family does not like to let go of anyone. And so at least make a fortune.  
-How much did George promise you? And, nephew decided to become generous. Okay.  
He added more wrinkles. And like in more than two years and has not changed. The cervical handkerchief was crumpled and tied in a crooked manner, and it was drawn to correct it. And on the cuffs he had stains from the ink. Cary's dogs rejoiced and tried to lick her. And knocked down.  
\- In my opinion, you owe your nephew.  
Let's go to the park. I do not know how Basset's there, but we're not bad here.  
Oh, and strangely, Cary Warleggan looked in a new house. With stucco and gilding. And he moved extremely cautiously for fear of something expensive to break. Apparently, Master George did as he pleased. And he did not consult with my uncle.  
The dogs frolicked. And they were driving rabbits with might and main. Carey squinted in the spring sun and as he took her hand, he did not let go. And will not release ...  
She still communicated with the servants of Sir Francis. And the girlfriends for her short service there managed to get.  
Listened to her with interest. And no small surprise. It seems that the former maid Lady Bassett really managed to get along with her unpleasant hosts. The housekeeper, but considering that both Mr. Worleggans are not married, we can say that the hostess is at home. Good position. Enviable. The salary is high. And she was dressed dearly. And she did not walk. In the stroller rolled. The sight of Mary Worley was thriving. Like a noble lady, straight. Someone younger was tempted, looking at her, and also to Warleggans for the service left ...


End file.
